girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Seohyun
years old in International age, age years old in Korean age)|hometown = Seoul, South Korea|nickname = Seororo, Maknae, Seobot|affiliations = SM Ent, SM Town, Girls Generation|resides = South Korea|family = Kim Young-ah (mother)}} Seo Ju-hyun (born June 28, 1991), known professionally by her stage pseudoneym, Seohyun, is a South Korean singer, dancer and actress. She is a member of K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation and its second subunit, TaeTiSeo. Seohyun made her official solo singing debut in January 2017, with the lead single, Dont Say No and mini-album of the same name. As an actress, Seohyun, is best known for her roles in the musicals, Moon Embracing The Sun, Gone With The Wind ''and ''Mamma Mia. As well as her roles in the dramas, Passionate Love, Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo ''and Good Thief, Bad Thief.'' Early life and career beginnings Seohyun was born in Guro-dong, Seoul, South Korea. She is her parent's only child. SM scouts spotted Seohyun as she walked on the street and offered to let her become an apprentice at the SM Academy. She is known for singing children's songs for her audition unlike other applicants who usually sing pop and dance songs. She trained for a total of six years and a half for her career under SM Entertainment. Seohyun's mother Kim Young-ah taught her to play the piano and Korean drums from the age of five. Seohyun attended Seoul Middle School and Daeyoung High School, then transferred to Jeonju Arts High School, from which she graduated on February 9, 2010. Seohyun then attended Dongguk University, with her fellow Girls Generation member, Yoona. Seohyun was made one of the ambassadors for the university and eventually graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Theatre/Acting and an Achievement Award in 2014. Before her debut in Girls Generation, Seohyun was a model for SMART uniform. Career Singing ' Seohyun began her career aged 16, as a member of the K-pop girl group, Girls Generation, which debuted in August 2007. She was given the roles of a lead vocalist and the maknae (youngest member) of the group. In 2012, Seohyun debuted as a member of Girls Generation's first sub-unit, TaeTiSeo with fellow GG members, Taeyeon and Tiffany. Seohyun was given the roles of the leader, maknae, main dancer and lead vocalist in TaeTiSeo. Seohyun has been credited as a songwriter, she has co-wrote songs with members of Girls Generation and wrote the song, "Only U" for TaeTiSeo. In January 2017, Seohyun made her debut as a solo singer, with the lead track, "Don't Say No" and album of the same. She also performed in concerts across Korea, as a soloist. Seohyun sang several OSTS, before making her official solo-singing debut in 2017. She collaborated with TVXQ, Super Junior's Donghae, Kim Hyun Joong and Brown Eye's Yoon Gun, for the songs "Journey", "Dream Come True", "The Magic of The Yellow Ribbon" and "Don't Say No" respectively. In 2016, Seohyun and fellow Girls Generation member, Yuri sang an SM Station song, named "Secret" to promote the hair care brand, Pantene. In October 2017, it was reported that Seohyun, Sooyoung, and Tiffany, didn't renew their contracts under SM Entertainment, the three revealed plans to focus on their acting careers under a different management. Due to this was decided that Girls Generation and TaeTiSeo, would go on hiatus. In February 2018, Seohyun performed the song 'Our Wish' with the Samjiyon Orchestra, a North Korean classical music band at the Seoul National Haeoreum Theater. In April 2018, Seohyun, performed the song 'Spring is Coming' in a K-pop cultural concert in Pyongyang, North Korea. '''Filmography ' '''Show-hosting Seohyun was an occasional host for the annual televised music festival show, Gayo Daejun in 2012. From 2013 til 2014, she was a host of the show, Music Core, alongside Taeyeon and Tiffany. In 2017, she was the host of the OnStyle's reality TV-show, What Its Like Living Alone. Variety shows Seohyun appeared in the variety show, We Got Married 2. She was the virtual wife of Jung Yong-hwa, from February 2011 until March 2012 in the series. In December 2014, Seohyun went on Infinity Challenge, where she replaced Eugene (who was heavily pregnant at the time) in an S.E.S reunion performance of the song "I'm Your Girl" on the show. Acting ''' Seohyun, portrayed herself in the 2012 biographical film, I Am, the 2014 drama film, My Brilliant Life, the 2015 documentary film, SMTown The Stage and the 2015 television drama, The Producers. She only a cameo in each of the dramas, whilst she had a more prominent role in the films. In 2010, Seohyun voiced the character, Edith, in the Korean dub of the movie, Despicable Me, she took this role again for Despicable Me's sequel in 2013. In 2008, Seohyun portrayed a member of Bulgwang-dong's Seven Princesses Gang in episode 64 of the TV-series, Unstoppable Marriage. Seohyun, made her big acting breakthrough in the 2013 drama, Passionate Love, where she portrayed Han Yoo Rim, the love interest of the lead male character. In 2015, Seohyun portrayed Hwang Yoo-ra in episode 13 of the drama, Warm and Cozy. In 2016, Seohyun played Irene, in the Chinese Romantic Comedy Film, So I Married An Anti-fan, which was based on the manhwa of the same name by Jiwan. Later that year, Seohyun portrayed Woo-hee, in the historical drama, Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo, and played the character, Hwan-hee, in episode 12 of the television series, Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok-joo. In 2017, she portrayed the female lead character, of the 2017 drama, Bad Thief, Good Thief, Kang So-joo, she was given this role after portraying Lee Ruby, the main female protagonist of the web-series, Ruby Ruby Love. In 2018, Seohyun portrayed Seol Ji-hyun, the lead female character of the television series, Time. '''Theater Seohyun made her debut as a musical theater actress, as Heo Yeon-woo in the theater adaptation of the Korean drama series, Moon Embracing the Sun in 2014. She subsequently played Scarlet o' Hara in the Korean version of the musical, Gone With the Wind in 2015. Her latest role in musical theatre was Sophie Sheridan in the Korean version of musical Mamma Mia! in 2016. Philanthropy In 2010, Seohyun was made by the Seoul Metropolitan Office, South Korea's Goodwill Ambassador for Student Fitness. In 2011, she worked with the UNICEF's “Help Children in Africa” project and became admitted as a UNICEF envoy. Subsequently, Seohyun was appointed as the Goodwill Ambassador at the United Nations Pavilion Expo 2012. On November 19, 2013, Seohyun gave 1 million won to Dongguk University, as funds for disadvantaged students studying at the university. Seohyun talked about her philanthropic act saying, “I learned many things while studying at Dongguk. I wished to be of help to students who have a big dream, and yet don’t have a choice but to give up education because of family matters.” In 2014, Seohyun involved herself in the charity concert “Happy Day,” she sold donated some of her possessions in order to raise money to support children in Syrian refugee camps. Facts * Seohyun's nicknames are Maknae, Seororo, Seobot, Seobaby, Kerohyun and Innocent Seohyun. * She is Agnostic. * Her bloodtype is A * She is of Korean descent. * Her height is 168cm and weight is 49kg. * Her natural hair colour is black and natural eye colour is dark brown. * She's only dyed her hair once. * Seohyun was voted by her fellow Girls Generation members, as being the member who changed the most since debut. She used to be very quiet and timid and now has become more confident and talkative. * She can speak fluent Korean and Chinese and basic Japanese and English. * Seohyun owned a pet dog named Tofu, who unfortunately passed away. * Out of her fellow Girls Generation members, Seohyun is the closest to Hyoyeon. * Seohyun has a very healthy diet, she likes to eat lots of fruits and vegetables. Seohyun hates and always avoids eating junk food. * According to Tiffany, Seohyun never makes mistakes in dancing. * She loves the song, "Shake It" by Sistar. * Her favorite food is sweet potato. * Her motto is "If your dream is alive, then one day it will come true". * Seohyun's real name, 'Ju-hyun' means 'scarlet/red' and 'virtuous', whilst 'Seohyun' means 'dignified' and 'virtuous' in Korean. * Just before releasing her solo song "Don't Say No" in January 2017, Seohyun said she wanted to break her maknae image. * She is a skilled pianist. * One of Seohyun's dreams when she was younger, was to be a ballerina. * Seohyun is classed as the second best vocalist in Girls Generation by professional vocal instructors, she is considered the third best of the group by SM Entertainment. * Her vocal type is a Light Lyric Soprano. Discography Mini albums * Don't Say No (2017) Digital singles * "Secret" (with Yuri) (2016) Collaborations * "Jjalajajja" (with Joo Hyun Mi) (2009) * "2011 Asia Song Festival with UNICEF" (with Donghae) (2011) * "Don't Say No" (with Yoon Gun) (2012) OSTs Filmography Drama Web Drama Television Movies Music Videos Theater Endorsements *2005 SMART *2010 Clean & Clear *2010 Caribbean Bay *2013 SK LTE Intercomm (Along with Yoona) Awards *2010.12.29 MBC Entertainment Awards: Popularity Award MV File:STATION 유리 X 서현 Secret Music Video|Secret SEOHYUN 서현 Don't Say No Music Video|Don't Say No Category:SNSD member Category:Vocalist